


Never Fade Away, Part 3

by fluidiity



Series: Never Fade Away: Cyberpunk 2077 Alternate Ending [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Ending - Cyberpunk 2077, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Best Friends, Cyberpunk 2077 Spoilers, Multi, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluidiity/pseuds/fluidiity
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/Goro Takemua, Johnny Silverhand/V, Judy Alvarez & Johnny Silverhand, Panam Palmer/Johnny Silverhand, Rogue Amendiares & Johnny Silverhand
Series: Never Fade Away: Cyberpunk 2077 Alternate Ending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119578
Kudos: 7





	Never Fade Away, Part 3

Johnny went through a pack of cigarettes while he waited at Tom’s Diner, his nerves getting the best of him. He watched the news without really hearing it, he knew what was being said: Yorinobu Arasaka taking over the family business, yada fucking yada. Fucking ‘Saka. He glanced at the clock while he lit another cig, just a nomad truck pulled up outside. Four nomads sat in the back, while another four jumped out from the cab, with four additional trucks parked behind. A tall, dark haired woman shrugged a leather jacket on, dug her hands deep in her pockets, and approached V with a smile.

“Hey Panam, Mitch, Saul.” Johnny nodded to each of them with a small wave.

“Hey...Johnny?” Panam chuckled. “This is gonna take some work. How’s V? Is… she doing okay?”

“She’s on a break right now,” he replied, V’s voice catching slightly. “Gotta get her inside as quick as we can. Hoping you can help.”

“You can count on the Aldecaldos, don’t worry,” Panam reassured him, “V’s family, in almost every sense. We’re gonna get her back.” Saul and Mitch appeared behind Panam.

“Alright, ready to go?” Saul asked, impatience in his voice. Johnny shook his head, standing up straight as a midnight Caliburn pulled up fast, followed by a Thornton and a black Sprinter. 

“Called in the cavalry for this. Not taking any chances when we’ve only got one.”

Johnny headed down the steps as a woman stepped out of the vehicle, dark turquoise locks and a closely shaved side hair made Rogue’s eyes look deep, almost hollow. Tucking her pistol into a back holster, she looked V’s body up and down once. 

“Funny. I’d still know the difference between you and V even if you hadn’t told me,” she mused, head tilted. Her eyes glanced to the nomad trucks and the two others approaching.

“Rogue, meet Judy and River,” Johnny said, “they’re friends of V’s, here to help. 

“Can’t tell you how fucked up that sounds,” Judy said, cringing slightly. River nodded slowly, folding his arms. “V really still in there?”

“Not gonna be for long if we stand around and ask about,” Johnny snapped. He lit another cigarette, the red embers lighting up V’s face momentarily. “Where is that ‘Saka asshole,” he muttered.

“Sorry I’m late.”

A weather-worn man appeared from an alley, silver streaking through black hair pulled up tight ronin-style. A sheathed katana was slung around his waist, barely concealed beneath a long trench coat. Wary eyes surveyed the growing group. “My name is Goro Takemura-”

“You invited ex-’Saka here, Johnny, for fuck’s sake,” Rogue exploded, rounding on Johnny. River grabbed his gun, Judy shooting him a look. Panam and the others sat back, a small smile on their faces.

“Everyone calm the fuck down! Ward, put that shit away!” Johnny shouted angrily, glaring at Rogue. “He’s on our side.”

“I abandoned my role and perks to do this,” Takemura said evenly. “I have nothing left but my duty to V. As a colleague.”

“Riight,” Judy commented, raising an eyebrow. V’s phone rang, startling the BD editor. “Uhh, are you _actually_ gonna answer that?” 

Johnny ignored her and clicked the phone on. “Hello?”

“You the terrorist?” The woman said over the phone. 

“Ah, you must be Regina then,” Johnny replied, V’s smile coming through. “Look, forget about me, it’s V we’re here for, alright? If you’ve got beef, share it later. We’re working right now.”

“Fine. We’re all here. Strings pulled, favours called in. You better make sure V appreciates the hell outta this,” Regina added, grudging admiration in her voice. “Not every day you can get the fixers of Night City all in one place.” The line went dead, but a text message came through immediately after from Wakako with an address and a phone number.

Call when you get there. 

A set of eight text messages came in almost at the same time, all named DELAMAIN. Johnny sighed and clicked open the first one.

**WE’RE READY.**

The other seven were the exact same. A ninth came in after the last, named EXCELSIOR.

**On your word, V.**

Johnny looked up and around at the people gathered around him, many sets of eyes staring at V, but waiting for the man inside to make a move. Clenching his jaw, Johnny turned to Rogue.

“Okay, you ready?”

“Let’s get this show on the road. Judy, you’re with me,” Rogue called to her, jumping back into her car. Judy nodded to Johnny as she passed by him.

“Keep her safe, Johnny.”

“Do my best,” he replied. Rogue and Judy were gone as he turned to the rest. “Alright, here’s what we’re going to do. Those two are going to start dismantling security and any bots or drones they have set up in there. Ward, need you and Goro to look after the ground pounders. Don’t care how you do it, just do it well.”

Takemura and River nodded to one another, before turning on their heels and disappearing into the darkness together. 

“Panam, I’m riding with you for the first half. Us and the nomads are going to meet up with the Delamains and Excelsior. The fixers are on standby for back up that we’re gonna need.” He took one last glance around, catching his reflection in the diner window. Johnny stared long at V’d face, knowing she was in there somewhere. She trusted him, and he didn’t want to let her down.

“Okay, let’s go.”


End file.
